digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:He is Shoutmon, Hear Him Roar!
Ballistamon. Its technique is to use its horn to fling the opponent (Horn Breaker). It can even turn over Okonomiyaki. Surprisingly useful, that. I bet it can use it to roast kabobs, too." Jeremy: "Yeah." Shoutmon: "Be serious here! Fractyl's draft This needs to be cleaned for spelling and grammar, to remove bush-beating links like "mysterious girl", and be more naturally paced to organize sections by scene and not rely so much on quotes and blow-by-blows. See this synopsis for an example of acceptable writing. 03:21, September 16, 2013 (UTC) and his Digimon friends take Mikey, Angie and Jeremy to their hometown: the Village of Light. There, the group meets the village elder who reveals that the Forest Zone is being attacked by the Bagra Army which belongs to. At that point, a Pteranomon from the Bagra Army begins bombing the village as Mikey, Shoutmon, and race off to deal with the enemy Digimon by using the DigiFused Pickmons as a slingshot to propel Shoutmon at the Pteranomon. At the same tome, as she and Jeremy arrive to the village entrance, Angie is dejected of the lack of cellphone reception before being cheered up by a Digimon introducing himself as . Meeting Cutemon's friend , who took out a while they were not watching, Angie sees the two Digimon leave before Mikey arrives and she chides him about helping her get back to their world. Fearful of losing Mikey and his plans of becoming king slipping away, Shoutmon decides to delay the humans' departure. Elsewhere, forced to see his forces being decimated by another youth with a Fusion Loader, a furious MadLeomon decides to take actions against the foreign invaders. At the village, after having dance before Mikey during the feast the village is holding in his honor, Shoutmon decides to play on Mikey's sense of responsibility before Angie intervened. Explaining he owes it to Angie and Jeremy for getting them into this mess, and deeming Shoutmon selfish after learning he only wants him to stay so he can become King of the Digital World, Mikey decides to go with his friends to find a way home. Shoutmon becomes frustrated and after narrowly missing punching Angie and Mikey, runs away crying. The next morning, Mikey and friends part from the Digimon and make their way through the forest without an escort. Unfortunately, with Shoutmon still mad and hesitant to save them, the kids run into MadLeomon and his forces as they are marching towards the Village of Light. Though Mikey momentarily blinded MadLeomon so he and his friends can escape, the kids find themselves pursued by an that MadLeomon's forces brought with them. Luckily, Shoutmon and Ballistamon come to the childrens' aid while and the Pickmons get them to safety. But matters get worst when MadLeomon absorbs Orochimon to overpower Shoutmon and Ballistamon as . But once hearing that Shoutmon's wish to become king is so the Digimon can protect his friends and home, Mikey uses his Fusion Loader to Digifuse Shoutmon and Ballistamon into . With Ballistamon's strength augmenting his natural speed, Shoutmon X2 defeats MadLeomon as he reverts and orders his forces to retreat. As Mikey and Shoutmon renew their friendship, their group is being watched by the mysterious girl.